


Strifesodos - College AU

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cloud's a gay mess!!, Colledge AU!!, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen's just a mess, M/M, Two idiots that just can't!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Snippets of Cloud and Genesis' life living together as roommates during the confusing and stressful time that is the Colledge. Cloud's a big gay mess that can't tell Genesis that he's very much in affection with him.





	1. Feels Like You're the Last One to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Take them! Take my ficlets of an AU and enjoy them!  
> Or not, that's ok too ^_^

“You think I’m dating Genesis!?” Cloud couldn’t help but squawk as he asked his friend that; there was no way he had heard that right, Zack must have been joking with him.

“Come on Cloud,” Zack rolled his eyes at him, fixing Cloud with an attempt at a deadpan look. “I’m not that dense.”

“But -” Cloud started to say, trying to tell Zack that he was wrong about his assumption and that he wasn’t dating his roommate. Though he wouldn’t mind it if he was, Genesis was a wonderful, attractive, amazing person and Cloud was beyond gone for the man.

He had been since he moved in with the literary arts major the previous semester, despite how much he wished that he wasn’t. It would be nice to relax around his roommate without worrying that he was accidentally showing off how much he liked the other.

“Dude.” Zack said levelly, cutting him off. “Everyone knows you and Gen are dating, it’s obvious.”

“Zack,” he tired again, something like panic clenching in his chest at the others words. Had he really been so obvious about his feelings? Did everyone know? Did Genesis know and was only humouring him?

Oh god, he was going to be sick.

“Woh! Cloud!” Zack shouted as Cloud’s legs buckled under him, grabbing a hold on Cloud and lowering him safely to the ground. “What’s wrong? Buddy?”

Cloud blinked slowly, vaguely hearing Zack through the fog in his brain. Why did his friend sound so far away? He was standing right in front of -

Oh. This was a panic attack. That’s why.

He focused on his breathing the way his therapist had taught him, measuring his breaths in any attempt to even them out. He got himself under control soon enough, lifting his gaze back to Zack’s worried expression.

“Sorry,” he said weakly, voice a croak. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s ok,” Zack said, expression still obviously worried. “You’re ok now, that’s what matters.”

“Sorry,” he apologized again, ducking his head with a flush as he considered the fact that he’d just had a panic attack over something so stupid. “But no, Gen and I, not dating.”

“You’re really not?” Zack was, stunned. Cloud could only nod his response. “That’s so weird,” Zack breathed, blinking slowly as he realizes what Cloud was telling him.

Cloud shrugged, unsure of what else he could say to his friend but not quite ready to attempt lifting himself to his feet right now; leaving them kneeling on the grass of their campus’ courtyard.

He should probably talk to their other friends, settle any false assumptions the others had.


	2. Remember That Time We Kissed? No? ME NEITHER!

Waking up with a hangover was the last way Genesis wanted to start his New Year, or at least what he remembered of starting it; he didn’t recall anything from the night before. He lifted himself from his bed with a pained groan, stumbling his way out of his room to the bathroom he shared with his roommate and the medication cabinet held within.

He swallowed two of the aspirin pills held within dry, coughing a bit before forcing himself to make his way into the kitchen. He didn’t get much further than that though, collapsing into one of the chair of their small kitchen table with a pained groan.

He heard Cloud moving around the apartment around him, the man was smarter than he was and hadn’t drunk nearly as much as Genesis himself had the night before. A plate was set in front of him along with a glass of water before he heard the sound of the chair across from him being pulled out.

The scent of eggs wafted from the plate in front of him and Genesis groaned as the smell invaded his nostrils, lifting himself from his slumped position to see that Cloud had been kind enough to fix him a light egg salad. It was his good one, made with more mayo than was probably healthy but amazing for hangovers.

“I could kiss you,” Genesis said, picking up the spoon next to the plate and taking a bite of the food in front of him, unaware of anything else around him. When he turned his gaze to Cloud he noticed that the other was staring at him closely, a bit weird for the other but then again Genesis was pretty hungover so he might have done something a little odd; it was probably better to ask. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing!” Cloud said, dropping his face away from Genesis’ gaze and running a hand threw his hair. “It’s just, uh.” Cloud was stuttering, something Genesis hadn’t heard him do very much. “Do you remember much about, last night?”

“We went out to celebrate midterms being finished, but nothing after that,” he answered slowly, blinking at the way Cloud deflated in front of him. “Why? Did I do something stupid?”

“No!” Cloud insisted loudly, waving his hand wildly. “Nothing happened at all!”

Genesis lifted a fine brow at the man across from him, knowing that Cloud was definitely hiding something now.

“You just,” Cloud began softly, gaze falling away from his own awkwardly. “Threatened a number of people.”

Genesis blinked slowly before nodding carefully, movements slow and even. “That certainly sounds like me.”

He turned his attention back to his salad, seeing Cloud relax from the corner of his eye with a deep sigh. There was an expression on the others face that he couldn’t identify at that moment, so he put it from his mind and focused on eating.


	3. You Agree With Me, Right? Good.

“Will you please tell Sephiroth he’s being an idiot?”

Cloud responded the moment Genesis finished speaking, not even lifting his attention from the delicate motor he was working on. “You’re being an idiot.”

“See?” Cloud could practically hear the satisfied grin in the other’s words, the ‘I know I’m right, just agree with me’ look he knew so well. “You just need to relax, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed easily, gently maneuvering the delicate wires with his tiny tweezers. It was coming along great, another few hours and he’d be ready for the first test, putting him right on track with his assessment timeline.

“You guys act like Mum and Mother,” Aerith said suddenly, breaking Cloud from his concentration. He’d forgotten that she was there, helping them reassure Sephiroth that he would survive his family reunion without issue. “It’s weird.”

“How so?” Genesis asked lightly, fingers buried in Sephiroth’s hair. The man in question was slumped over on their couch, face covered by his hands and back tense, head tilted towards Gen’ hands.

“Just, that’s something Mum does a lot,” Aerith explained, Cloud turned towards the three from the kitchen table watching Aerith shrug as she continued. “It’s a ‘Married People Thing’. You see it do, right Seph?”

Sephiroth just hummed distractedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Genesis informed her, voice completely serious. Cloud was suddenly reminded that most of Genesis’ interacts with his own parents were less personal than business transactions so he definitely hadn’t experienced the kind of behaviour Aerith was talking about.

“Don’t worry about it,” Aerith said, dismissing the subject with a wave of her hand. “It’s not important.”

Genesis hummed but returned his attention to Sephiroth, telling him all the reasons why he was being stupid.

Cloud turned his own gaze back to what he was doing, letting Genesis’ voice wash over him as he worked.


	4. PJ Date

Cloud was awake the moment Genesis stepped into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, eyes blinking blearily as a blur of red quickly moved towards where he had been sleeping on the couch and dropped next to him, followed closely by screams muffled by a throw pillow.

Cloud lifted himself to a seated position, rubbing his eyes as he yawned widely. He blinked at the man next to him, staring at him as he kept screaming into the pillow he had pressed to his face.

“Bad day?” He asked once Genesis had stopped screaming, shoulders rising and falling rapidly. Genesis groaned into the pillow, nodding in a sharp movement before pulling the cushion from his face and fixing Cloud with a irate look.

“I hate everyone here.” He said seriously, giving Cloud no way to misunderstand what he was saying. “They’re all stupid.”

“Even your best friend?” Cloud asked, trying to get the other to smile even the smallest amount.

It worked as Genesis’ lips twinged slightly at his words, “yes, even my best friend.” He nudged his shoulder against Cloud’s a moment, “he’s an idiot too.”

“An idiot with the entire Disney collection on DVD,” Cloud expanded, smile gracing his own face. “And warm pyjamas that you keep stealing.”

“They’re soft,” Genesis shot at him, lifting himself from the couch. “Now set up Oliver & Company while I get changed.”

“You got it,” Cloud called to him over his shoulder, lifting himself from the couch himself to get the DVDs from the shelf they kept them on. He moved into the kitchen once the movie was in, standing on a stool to get at the stash of feel-good food they kept there for bad days like this; mostly chocolate and assorted junk food, as this was for Genesis, he got down the caramel filled ones as well.

He was just setting down the last thing down when Genesis emerged from his bedroom, wearing clothes that Cloud knew had belonged to him at one point and carrying a blanket that had been made by Cloud’s Mother before he left home for college.

“Ah, you’re amazing! You got the good ones!” Genesis said as he sat down next to him on the couch. He spread the blanket over the two of them, pressing close to Cloud’s side after picking up the box of caramel-filled chocolates.

Cloud shrugged under Genesis’ body weight, “you deserve them.” He said, starting one of Genesis’ favourite movies.

Genesis was cuddled up to him within minutes, the opening scene had barely finished before he was pressed up against him and resting his head against Cloud’s shoulder.

He’d have to tell the other that he loved him one day, but maybe when Gen wasn’t tearing up at the poor kitten left alone to fend for himself in the big city.


	5. This Was A Bad Idea, But I Didn't Want To Stop You

Cloud returned to the couch, bag of frozen peas in hand and pressed it to Genesis’ swelling knuckles. Thankfully, he and Angeal had managed to drag Genesis away from the man he had punched before an all-out brawl broke out.

“I’m sorry,” Genesis said, eyes closed and head leaning against the headrest behind him. He turned towards Cloud a bit, opening one of his eyes to peer at him. “I should have had better control of myself.”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed, taking his hands away from the makeshift ice-pack once Genesis took a hold of it. “He was just being an arsehole, nothing I couldn’t deal with.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it,” he insisted, lifting his head from the backrest. “Especially about something so trivial.”

“It’s true though,” Cloud shrugged, eyes flicking away from the others. “Hard to get a first kiss in a town full of bigots.”

“I haven’t either,” Cloud’s gaze turned back to the other, stunned at what he’d heard.

“What?”

Genesis shrugged, looking for all the world like they were talking about upcoming term papers and not the fact that neither of them had kissed someone before. “I hated all the women my parents threw at me and I’ve been too focused on settling in to thing about it lately.”

Cloud blinked at the other man, unable to wrap his mind around Genesis’ words. It was hard the believe that the beautiful man in front of him hadn’t kissed anyone before.

“We could fix that now if you want?” Genesis suggested lightly, cocking his head at him.

Cloud froze for a moment, considering what the other had suggested and what a bad idea it was. On the other hand, it might be his only chance to ever kiss the other so, he might as well take it.

“Ok,” he breathed, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks.

Genesis shifted closer to him, his injured hand rising to Cloud’s cheek as he pressed their mouths together; acting far more confident than Cloud could have. It was just a chaste kiss, little more than a soft press of lips against each other.

Genesis pulled away after a few moments and Cloud opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, watching the other.

“Was that alright?” Genesis asked, watching him in return.

“Yeah,” he breathed, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, that was good.”

“Good,” Genesis leaned back on the couch, looking like the cat that got the cream. “Now no one can say anything about it.”

He nodded silently, focused more on remembering the feeling of the others lips against his own. There was the taste of apples on his tongue when he swiped it over his bottom lip, most likely leftover from Genesis.

This was a terrible idea, he wasn’t going to get over his crush now.


	6. Fake Date Me Because My Parents Are Arseholes. Or Real Date Me. That Works Too.

“I hate them,” Genesis groaned, dropping heavily onto their couch and causing Cloud’s heart to skip a beat in fear that the piece of furniture would collapse under his sudden weight. Thankfully, it remained in tact and Cloud was able to sigh softly as Genesis dropped his face into his hands, phone abandoned on their coffee table.

Cloud lifted himself from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, approaching the other cautiously. He could guest who had called Genesis to make him react like this but he had no idea what they could have said, this was a very different reaction than their usual ‘you’re ruining your life’ calls.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, sitting himself next to the other on the couch. He wasn’t surprised when Genesis curled into him, dropping his head onto his shoulder.

“They’re disappointed that I don’t have anyone yet,” Genesis groaned, burying his face further into Cloud’s shoulder. He sighed heavily, lifting his sock-clad feet from the floor to rest on the couch. “And they want me to come to their business party next month.”

“Can’t you get out of it?” He usually did, combining the excuses of coursework and difficulties getting flights to free him from their expectations for awhile.

“They’re threatening to tear down my trees if I don’t make it,” Genesis’ words stunned Cloud. He couldn’t believe that they would say something like that to him, the fact that Genesis seemed to believe them and was taking their threat seriously was not helping.

“Then I guess we better find a flight to Banora then,” Cloud could feel the way Genesis tensed against him, head lifting to peer at him with disbelieving eyes.

“‘We’?”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged, flushing under the other’s stare. “You won’t be alone and it’ll stop your parents asking about your love life.”

“We’ll have to act like a couple,” Genesis stressed, leaning forward to peer at him, brow furrowed over his eyes. “They’re going to expect us to sleep together.”

“We’ve shared a bed before.” Cloud reminded the other, averting his eyes from the dark blue ones focused on him.

“It the middle of winter, when the heating broke during a blizzard.”

“It’ll be fine,” Cloud insisted, turning back towards the other. Meeting his gaze levelly, as confident as he could manage. “We’ll go to your parents’ party, get drunk, and come home.”

There was silence between them as Genesis watched him, searching for something in his face. Then his features softened and he nodded slowly, “ok,” he said, reaching out to pick up his phone. “I’ll tell them I’m coming and bringing someone then.”

“Yeah,” Cloud breathed, lifting himself from the couch to get his laptop. “I’ll book the flights.” And he’d have a freak out over being his secret-love’s fake boyfriend to his arsehole parents’ party later, once he was alone and Genesis wasn’t around to be worried about him.

This was a great idea, nothing was going to go wrong!

* * *

 

Nevermind, this was an awful idea, Cloud had made a huge mistake!

They’d decided that they’d stay in Banora with Genesis’ parents for two days, the afternoon they’d arrive and the day of the party before leaving the next morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Gen’s parents were ‘happy’ to have them there and had told them that they’d pick them up from the airport when their flight came in, something that Genesis didn’t actually believe.

But that wasn’t the current issue. No, the current issue was the fact that Genesis, who hated flying with a passion, had taken something to knock him out for the 8 hour flight and was slumped over with his head resting in Cloud’s lap.

Cloud really didn’t know how to handle this. On the one hand, he was completely gone for how adorable the other currently looked, calm and relaxed as he slept in his drug-induced peaceful slumber. On the other, he was quietly freaking out as he realized just how screwed he was going to be in the next few days.

It would be really hard to keep his feelings to himself when he was given an excuse to let them out, and to have to keep them to himself once more when they returned to their normal day-to-day lives.

He’d really messed up with this one, even if it was for a good cause. He didn’t want Genesis to feel alone while he was there and this was the best way to do it; hitting two birds with one stone.

He could endure this whole thing and the aftereffects if it made things a bit easier for the other; that was just what you did for the people you loved.

* * *

 

“This is exactly what I meant! They don’t even care to be punctual after forcing me to come here!”

They’d only landed a few minutes ago and already things were taking a turn for the worst, Genesis’ parents hadn’t been waiting for them when they got off the plane and as more and more time passed, the other was only becoming more irate.

The added fact that Genesis had only been awake a few minutes longer wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“It’ll be ok,” Cloud promised, sitting in one of the airports uncomfortable chair as Genesis paced in front of him, nervous energy urging him to continue moving. “We’ll get a cab if they don’t call you back.”

“We shouldn’t have to ‘get a cab’!” Genesis snapped, turning to glare at him. His phone was held in a white-knuckled grip, the little machine a model that wouldn’t break easily. “They should be here! They knew when we were leaving and when we arriving, we were on time, they should be here!”

Cloud knew that they were probably gaining looks from the rest of the airport but he was more focused on the frustrated tears that had sprung to dark blue eyes, he lifted himself from his seat, catching Genesis in the middle of his path and holding him carefully.

“Hey,” he said softly, coaxing the other to look at him. “Come on, sit down with me.”

“Don’t tell me I’m being stupid,” Genesis ordered, voice wavering slightly as he allowed Cloud to guide him back to the seats. “I’m not being stupid.”

“No, you’re not,” Cloud said, sitting Genesis down before seating himself next to him. “You’re completely right to feel angry.”

Genesis huffed a wet chuckle, dropping his head into his hands weakly. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he said, the words muffled by his hands. “I don’t know how I’d deal with this if I was alone.”

Cloud didn’t bother to stop himself from pulling Genesis against his side as much as he could, tucking the other’s face under his chin as he rubbed his tense back. “You’d have managed,” he said softly, sure that the other would have. “You’re amazing.”

“You flatter me,” Genesis gasped against his chest, hands fisting tightly in his shirt.

“I’m only telling you what you already know,” Cloud responded, other hand moving to thread through silken red-hair. He saw someone pulling up in a high-end vehicle and despite how much he would have preferred not too, he encouraged Genesis to lift his face, wiping away tears from the other’s eyes. “I think they’re here,” he said softly, gesturing towards where he’d seen the car.

“Oh? Finally remembered me did they?” Genesis snarked, attempt ruined by the waver in his voice. He swiped at his eyes roughly, pulling away from Cloud and standing from his seat. “It’ll probably be another twenty minutes before they come in.”

“How about you go wash your face?” Cloud suggested lightly, knowing that Genesis wouldn’t want to face his parents with tear-stains on his face. “I’ll wait here with our stuff.”

Genesis hummed in agreement, nodding before turning towards the men’s room and leaving Cloud with their luggage in the middle of the airport. A glance around him revealed that several older women were watching him with a look Cloud could only describe as ‘I just saw something sweet/adorable and everything’s right in the world’.

He flushed under the attention and turned away from them, focusing on watching their luggage as Genesis made himself presentable.

* * *

 

Genesis’ father was the one to pick them up, a severe looking man that looked nothing like his roommate. Cloud was suddenly reminded that Genesis was actually adopted by the Rhapsodos’ after his biological parents died in a car crash, something the other had told him during their first year of living together.

He shouldn't have expected Mr and Mrs Rhapsodos to look anything like their son, the information had just, slipped his mind.

Mr Rhapsodos didn't offer an apology or reason behind his tardiness, just greeted them in a cold, impersonal manner before turning and leading them towards his car, not even offering to assist with their luggage. Genesis had been silent since he'd introduced Cloud to his father but continued to play the part of someone in the honeymoon phase of a relationship, pressed close to his side with an arm wound around his waist, a possessive and comforting gesture.

Mr Rhapsodos had stared Cloud down when Genesis introduced him, but didn't say anything beyond a greeting. Cloud didn't know if the man had a problem with him, but thought it was safe to assume he did after everything he'd heard about him.

The drive to Banora and the Rhapsodos estate was a quiet one, Genesis sat in the back with him and kept a tight grip on his hand. He tightened his grip as they got closer to his childhood home, until it was nearing painful as they approached the large iron-wrought gate. Cloud didn't complain about it, just squeezed the hand within his own in return as the gates opened for them.

Mr Rhapsodos once again didn't offer to help them with their luggage once they parked, leaving it to them to get the bags out of the car and striding away from them.

“He’s always like that,” Genesis told him, voice dropped to a whisper as he lifted their suitcases from the trunk. “Never helps anyone with anything.”

Cloud nodded as he took one of the suitcases, holding it easily as Genesis closed the trunk before guiding him out of the garage, towards the front door. “That must’ve been tough,” he’d always had his Ma to help him with things when he needed it, that was just the way Niflheim did things.

“Immensely,” Genesis said into his ear, clasping Cloud’s with his own and pulling him close to his side. Cloud pressed back against the other, squeezing the hand clasped within his own tightly. “I cannot count the amount of times I was left to struggle with things that he could have just explained to me.”

Cloud was stopped from saying something else due to the fact that they were approaching the open door of the house, Mr Rhapsodos nowhere to be found. Genesis’ hand tightened around his own as they reached the door, leading him into the house slowly.

The house was bigger and had more richy things than Cloud had ever seen in his life, a big difference from his own childhood home which reflected his family’s social status. It was definitely different than their apartment; it was stiff and impersonal, lacking anything that would indicate actual people lived within it. Cloud couldn’t see any personal touches here.

“Here she comes,” Genesis breathed, as the sound of high-heels on hardwood approached them.

The woman that emerged from the side room was very tall and very intimidating, she was taller than both her husband and Genesis and her heels ensured that she towered over Cloud’s small form. Her hair was straight and pitch-black, her face narrow and her sharp green eyes staring down at him like he was something beneath her.

He could definitely see that she was the major decision maker in the family business.

“Genesis,” she greeted, voice cold and melodious. “It’s good to see you again.” She doesn’t address Cloud at all, doesn’t even acknowledge him beyond her gaze.

Genesis wasn’t oblivious to her slight either, pulling Cloud closer to his side before releasing his hand and winding his arm around his waist; purposefully including Cloud in the conversation. “You as well,” he replied, voice mimicking her tone. “This is my partner, Cloud.” He added a bit of warm affection to his voice as he introduced Cloud, turning a soft look onto him.

He flushed slightly under Genesis’ gaze, heart fluttering at the look that he so desperately wanted to be real but knew was really only an act on the other’s part. He was really going to hate himself at the end of this ordeal.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Rhapsodos,” he greeted politely, if she wasn’t going to be decent to him than he would simply have to be decent towards her. Combat antagonism with kindness, just the way Aerith taught him.

“You’ve certainly lowered your standards,” she said, nearly sending Cloud into a rage as Genesis stiffened next to him. “Is he aware of all your, issues?”

“That is none of your concern,” Genesis forced the words through gritted teeth, features blank and cold as he stood next to Cloud, a line of pure tension. “We’re here for the party and nothing more.”

“It that anyway to address your Mother?” A perfectly manicured brow rose in question, a slight sneer twisting her features.

“Yes.” Genesis snapped, eyes narrowed at her in return. “If you’re going to disrespect both myself and my parent after forcing me here through threats, then that is how I’ll address you.”

Cloud blinked up at Genesis, stunned by the other’s words. This was certainly getting out of hand; he hadn’t expected his roommate to defend him like that, not to his parents at the very least.

He pressed his hand to the hard line of Genesis’ spine, rubbing at the fabric covered flesh in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

Genesis took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax before speaking once again. “We’ll be heading up to my old room now.” He told her, calmer now than he had been moments before. “Unless you’ve done something with it?”

“It’s exactly the way you left it,” she informed him, turning away from them and walking back into the room she had emerged from.

Genesis remained frozen next to him until she was gone, only then did he did step forward, letting his arm fall away from Cloud’s back and twining their fingers together once again. They were silent as he guided them to his old room, taking them to the second floor and down the corridor until they reached a door that looked identical to the others in the hall.

Genesis opened the door and lead them into the room quickly, closing the door securely behind them. Cloud took the opportunity to examine the room as Genesis caught his breath, noticing how different it looked from Genesis’ room back home. It looked plain and ordinary, a stock standard room.

“I’m sorry,” Genesis’ apology broke him from his thoughts and when he turned towards him, he saw that Genesis was watching him with a nervous expression. “I didn’t mean it to get so out of hand.”

“No need to apologize,” Cloud said, setting his suitcase on the bed and approaching the other.

“You’re in far over your head.”

“Maybe,” he agreed with a shrug, stopping in front of the other. He took a steadying breath of his own before gesturing towards the too large bed, looking just as plain as the rest of the room. “I’m going to sleep for a while, that flight took a lot out of me.”

“Of course,” Genesis breathed, nodding and ushering him towards the over-sized mattress. “Rest, I’ll work on my assignment while you do.”

Cloud hummed softly, taking Genesis’ offer and climbing into the bed, burying himself under the blanket. He was sure that Genesis would be fine until he woke up again.

* * *

 

Cloud groaned, awakening slowly and stretching under the soft, warm covers. The was a solid line of heat at his back, he pressed back against it with a pleased, sleepy noise, nuzzling into the surprising firm pillow under his head.

His closed eyes furrowed at that thought, as hazy and sleep muddled as his mind was, he could have sworn that the pillows had been soft when he had first laid down upon them. There was something odd but the heat at his back as well, not that he was able to think of it.

He stiffened, sleep fleeing his mind completely as a slim arm wrapped itself around his waist, the line of heat shifting at his back and warm breath fanning across his neck. Well, that certainly explained everything.

But, why was Genesis wrapped around him, pressed against his back like a living heat pack?

Cloud shifted where he lay, head moving against what he now recognized as the other man’s arm as he thought about leaving his position. A thought that was dismissed when the other’s arm tightened around him, forcing him back against Genesis’ chest and tightening to hold him in place.

He froze as Genesis groaned behind him, pressing forward and nuzzling against his neck as he lifted a leg to rest over Cloud’s hip. This hadn’t been something he had prepared himself for when he had agreed to come to Banora with Genesis, his heart was a bit too weak to handle this situation.

He took a deep breath, holding it a moment before releasing it and trying to relax back against the other’s body. He eventually managed it after a few minutes of attempting, just breathing and enjoying the other’s heat and closeness. This was far more intimate than when they curled up on the couch together to watch movies.

His eyes dropped as he entered a sort of meditative state, breathing deep and even as his mind wandered in whatever direction it wished. He didn’t even react when Genesis started to shift behind him, slowly waking from slumber himself.

He felt Genesis stiffened against him as he noticed their position before relaxing, shifting forward to press his lips to Cloud cheek in what was obviously a kiss and then pulling away from him, moving gingerly as to not wake Cloud.

Cloud in the meanwhile, was mentally freaking out, trying to figure out why Genesis had just done that. There was no way that had been a platonical gesture, no possible way.

He swallowed heavily, listening to Genesis walk out of the room before he lifted himself from the bed. Dropping his head into his hands as his mind continued to race, waiting for Genesis to return so he could finally talk to him about everything he wanted to.

He could only hope that it went the way he wanted it to.


End file.
